


Only You

by femmefatales



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jealous!Morgan, M/M, Oblivious!Reid, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another man flirts with Reid and Morgan gets jealous. So he takes his Pretty Boy home and shows him who he belongs to. Basically pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

Morgan often wondered if Reid knew just how many people, men and women alike, were constantly checking him out. He figured the answer was no based off of Reid’s complete obliviousness whenever someone tried to hit on him. Reid usually suspected nothing, happy that a stranger was actually interested in learning about the origin of Jujitsu or God knows what else. But by continuing the conversation and flashing his blinding smile, Reid would lead those people on. They mistook Reid’s excitement to share knowledge for mutual attraction.  
  
It made Morgan want to rip his hair out--That was, if he had any hair. He knew that Reid had eyes only for him, or at least he hoped so, but that didn’t stop him from feeling murderous every time someone was eyeing Reid lasciviously. But for his boyfriend’s sake, Morgan tried to keep his jealousy bottled up.  
  
Most of the time.  
  
It was Sunday. Morgan and Reid were out at some Italian restaurant recommended to them by Rossi, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. Reid, who usually objected to PDA, was allowing Morgan to wrap his arms around him and steal an occasional kiss. Morgan felt warm and so, so lucky. He’d thought for years that Reid would never return his feelings and now, sure enough, here they were.  
  
Morgan excused himself to use the restroom and returned soon after, not wanting to keep his boyfriend waiting for too long. But he stopped in his tracks after noticing that a man, probably about Morgan’s age, had taken his seat. He was smiling suggestively at Reid and having a conversation with him. Morgan’s blood immediately began to boil when Reid giggled and seemed to respond positively. Morgan could tell by Reid’s body language that he was unaware of the man’s advances, but unlike Morgan this man was not a profiler and would probably convince himself of Reid's interest. Morgan watched for a few more moments until the man leaned forward and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Reid’s ear. Reid’s eyes widened and he tensed up immediately, face flushing. He sat completely still, unsure of what to do, as the stranger moved his hand under Reid’s chin and tenderly ran his fingers over the pale skin that resided there. Morgan felt jealousy and rage hit him like a punch to the gut. Reid was _his_. Suddenly, as if his legs were moving on their own accord, Morgan stomped over to where the pair were sitting.  
  
“Get away from him, you son of a bitch,” Morgan snarled through his teeth. He was using every ounce of his self control to keep from punching this asshole right in the jaw.  
  
The man raised his eyebrows. “What, he your boyfriend or something?”  
  
“Yeah, he is. And you don’t get to touch him like that,” Morgan said, shooting him an icy glare. “Got it?”  
  
Morgan noticed a flicker of panic in the man’s eyes.  
  
“Alright, alright. Sorry. Didn’t know he was taken.”  
  
Morgan kept silent and clenched his jaw as the man dismissed himself and walked away. Reid looking up at Morgan, stunned.  
  
“I...I didn’t know he was--“  
  
“Yeah, yeah. You never do. For such a smart guy you can be pretty damn stupid sometimes.”  
  
Reid looked hurt for a moment but then seemed to realize what Morgan’s real problem was. He placed a warm hand on Morgan’s upper arm and looked up at him through his eyelashes.  
  
“You know I don’t want anyone else,” Reid said softly. Morgan felt a wave of arousal at the almost-suggestive tone in Reid’s voice.  
  
“Get up. We’re leaving,” Morgan said, abruptly standing up. Reid smiled s  
hyly and followed suit, blushing slightly when Morgan wrapped a strong arm around his waist.  
  
“Where are we going?” Reid asked as he got into Morgan’s car.  
  
“My place.”  
  
Reid’s stomach flipped in anticipation when Morgan floored the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
~  
  
Morgan was silent when they first entered his living room. He tossed his keys onto the counter and Reid stood there awkwardly, hands in his pockets. Morgan looked angry--Was he going to yell at him? Perhaps this spontaneous visit to Morgan’s home wasn’t going to be what Reid had first thought.  
  
“Morgan...?” Reid asked, reaching out his hand in an attempt to touch Morgan’s shoulder. Morgan grabbed it before Reid could do so, however, and Reid looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked. But before Reid could say anything more, Morgan had him pinned up against the wall. Reid let out a stunned squeak and Morgan responded by pressing their bodies flush together.  
  
“Everyone wants a piece of you, Pretty Boy. Everyone. Too damn sexy for your own good and you don’t even know it,” Morgan growled. Reid blushed scarlet and squirmed under Morgan’s grip.  
  
“Th--That’s not true, I’m not--“  
  
“Don’t even start,” Morgan said, kissing Reid’s neck. Reid whimpered and leaned in to Morgan’s touch, already aching for more. “You know what I love about bein’ with you, Kid?”  
  
“What?” Reid asked breathlessly.  
  
“No one gets to fuck you but me. No one gets to see what you look like when you come, except me,” Morgan said. Reid’s was putty in Morgan’s hands, getting more turned on with every word. “Doesn’t matter how bad they want you. Only I get to touch you like this.”  
  
“Yes,” Reid said, voice thick with arousal. “Only you.”  
  
Morgan moved his mouth away from Reid’s neck and kissed his plump, pink lips. Reid’s breaths were short as he pushed his thin hips into Morgan’s, desperate for some friction. Morgan chuckled against Reid’s lips.  
  
“You want it bad, don’t you, Pretty Boy?”  
  
“Derek, please,” Reid breathed.  
  
“Gotta be patient, baby,” Morgan said, still smiling. “We’ve got all night.”  
  
Reid shivered at Morgan’s words.  
  
“I can’t,“ Reid whispered in between kisses. “Please, I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Morgan practically growled as he kissed Reid again and then picked him up, bridal style, and threw him on the bed. Reid was painfully hard--Nothing turned him on more than Morgan being a little rough with him. Suddenly Morgan was on top of him, somehow managing to kiss him and remove his clothes at the same time.  
  
“M-Morgan,” Reid moaned when Morgan palmed his clothed erection. When Morgan began trailing hot kisses along Reid’s exposed abdomen, he couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust up into Morgan’s hand, begging him to just fuck him already.  
  
“Love makin’ you beg all pretty like that. So damn gorgeous,” Morgan said, running a teasing hand under Reid’s boxers. Reid let out a pathetic moan, making no effort to hold back his noises.  
  
“You’re desperate for it huh, Pretty Boy? Gonna give it to you. Just have to open you up first,” Morgan said huskily. He slid down Reid’s boxers who shivered at the sudden chill of the outside air on his newly-exposed skin. He immediately spread his legs for Morgan, almost instinctively, and Morgan groaned at the sight. He set to work right away, circling his index finger around Reid’s tight opening. Reid let out a breathy moan at the contact and wiggled his hips, showing Morgan that he was ready for more. Morgan quickly obliged, pushing the entirety of his finger inside of Reid. He marveled at the softness of Reid’s insides as they clenched tightly around him.  
  
“You ready for more, baby?” Morgan asked. Reid nodded eagerly, looking up at Morgan through half-lidded eyes. His lips were parted slightly and his cheeks were flushed; He looked completely and utterly debauched despite the fact that Morgan wasn’t even fucking him yet. Morgan pushed a second finger inside and Reid keened, arching his back and pushing himself onto Morgan’s fingers. Reid was so damn responsive and it drove Morgan wild.  
  
“Think you’re ready for my cock?”  
  
“Yes,” Reid panted. “I want you inside of me, I need it, please--“  
  
“Little bit of a cockslut aren’t we?” Morgan asked, removing his own boxers and chuckling at Reid’s obvious appreciation of his assets.  
  
“I am...But just for you, I’m only a slut for you,” Reid said, almost shyly, and Morgan felt a wave of arousal at Reid’s words.  
  
“You’re killin’ me,” Morgan groaned, lubing up his cock and shuddering at the feeling of the cold liquid.  
  
“Fuck me, Derek,” Reid said.  
  
“Okay, Pretty Boy. Gonna give you what you need.”  
  
Morgan bent down, kissed Reid once again, and lined himself up with his entrance. He pushed the tip inside of him, using every ounce of his self control to keep himself from fucking intoReid hard and fast.  
  
“More,” Reid begged, attempting to push himself farther onto Morgan’s cock. God, this kid was going to be the death of him. Morgan allowed himself to push in a few more inches and was surprised that Reid didn’t flinch--He seemed to be enjoying every second of Morgan stretching him open.  
  
Morgan bottomed out, barely brushing against Reid’s prostate.  
  
"Oh..." Reid saw colors once Morgan was fully inside of him. He felt so full, like Morgan was going to split him in half. He unintentionally dug his nails into Morgan’s bicep, head falling back into the pillow. Morgan hummed his approval as he pushed Reid’s thighs even farther apart. He fucked into Reid, who cried out after every thrust, slowly, and he ran his fingertips along Reid's thighs. He felt Reid’s muscles spasm under his soft, milky skin and he pressed his lips against his neck, grazing his teeth over his collarbone. Reid moaned loudly at the sensation, a stream of profanity falling from his lips. Morgan, although fully aware of how Reid wanted to be fucked, took his sweet time with the younger man, thrusting into him shallowly.  
  
“Morgan, _please_!”  
  
“Please what?” Morgan asked with a smirk.  
  
“I need...I need more,” Reid mumbled, pleading with his eyes. Morgan knew that he could only resist his Pretty Boy for so long, but he was having fun.  
  
“More?” Morgan said, barely brushing Reid’s prostate. Reid let out a frustrated moan and sobbed, begging for Morgan to fuck him harder. He tried and failed to push Morgan deeper inside of him and Morgan couldn’t help but notice just how breathtakingly beautiful his boyfriend was. Reid was trembling slightly and dug his nails into Morgan’s back, facial expression contorted into one of exasperation and pleasure. The pure _need_ Morgan saw in his eyes had him feeling weak in the knees.  
  
“Stunning,” Morgan whispered, dragging his lips sensually along Reid’s adam’s apple.  
  
"Please." Reid whimpered, voice fervent with desperation. His pale skin was damp with sweat and his eyes were unfocused, almost as if he was in another world. Morgan decided then that he couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled out for a tense moment (Reid whimpered at the loss of fullness) and slammed himself back into Reid, who let out a helpless cry. Morgan snapped his hips and began fucking into him mercilessly, pounding into his prostate with every thrust.  
  
“Oh, fuck, Derek, oh _God_ ,” Reid cried, body almost completely limp. Derek placed his head in the crook of Reid’s neck as he continued fucking him, no longer making any effort to take his time. Reid was almost painfully tight around him and Morgan wondered, mind clouded with pure pleasure, how the hell he got so lucky.  
  
“So fuckin’ glad you’re mine,” Morgan growled, thrusting impossibly deeper inside of Reid’s tight, wet heat. Reid was too far gone to reply, broken moans and occasional curse words escaping his lips. Morgan was already close and he could tell by Reid’s current state that he was as well.  
  
Morgan sped up the pace and Reid shook with pleasure, practically screaming Morgan's name. Suddenly he was coming with a cry, vision blacking out momentarily. His body convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his veins. Soon after, Morgan gave one final thrust and grunted, coming deep inside of Reid. Reid was breathing heavily under Morgan, body trembling with the aftershock of his orgasm. He sunk into the mattress as Morgan pulled out of him, body relaxing. He felt sated and satisfied despite the slight aching he felt between his legs.  
  
"God, Derek..." Reid mumbled, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Morgan chuckled and kissed Reid's forehead, wrapping his arms around his lover.  
  
Mind foggy and unguarded, Morgan mumbled: "I love you, you know that?" Reid let out a soft gasp and Morgan felt a flicker of panic. Perhaps it was too soon?  
  
"I...me too. I love you, too."  
  
And the two of them fell asleep like that, curled up in each other's embrace.


End file.
